


Internal Context

by httpstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Wolfsbane Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott forces the door to the loft open, all he can see is Derek. As he gets closer, he sees the drying trail of blood that leads to the balcony and the bed askew with blankets fallen to the right side. </p><p>Derek is silent, on his knees, one hand covered in blood, and unmoving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Context

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very rushed when the idea came to me. Sorry.

“I'm going to ride with Isaac to make sure Derek settles in okay, okay?"

"Yeah," Scott responds. "Sounds good."

"If we're lucky the wolfsbane will only have knocked him out, but I'm going to make sure it doesn't do anything else."

"Yeah." Scott takes a deep breath and looks around the clearing by the old Hale House. A witch had attacked during training, and it was a miracle that no one was severely hurt. 

Off to the side, Allison helps Lydia with a couple of scrapes on her arm and face. 

"I think we're all good here," Scott adds, then turns to Isaac. "You call if anything happens to Derek and Stiles can't get rid of it, okay?"

"Scott–"

"I'm not taking any chances, Stiles." Scott nods. 

"I know man."

 

The ride to the loft is extremely quiet and filled with worry over Derek, who is currently unconscious in Isaac's lap in the back seat of his jeep. 

Together, they both get him up to the loft and settled on the bed, and Isaac heads to his room with a promise of breakfast in the morning from Stiles. 

"Rest up, man," Stiles tells him. "You got thrown around a bit too."

 

He's in the makeshift kitchen, making himself some hot chocolate when he feels a presence behind him. When he turns, there's no one there, and when he gets back to Derek's bed, it's empty. 

For all of a second he panics, but as he's about to shout a hand comes from behind him and covers his mouth. 

"You're going to wake Isaac if you yell." His heart beats crazy in his ear and his body pumps full of adrenaline and anger.   
He shoves the hand off and turns to face Derek. 

"What the actual fuck?" He whisper shouts at Derek. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, and you should be resting." Derek shrugs like its no big deal. "You got hit with enough wolfsbane to knock you to your ass. You need to rest." Stiles turns his back to him again to set his hot chocolate on the makeshift nightstand. "Do you like pain or some–" He's cut off as something impacts him from his side and he goes tumbling, back against the mattress. He nearly bounces off before Derek's on top of him, straddling his waist. Stiles stares up at Derek, dumbstruck, and his eyes flash purple. 

Oh shit. 

"I–" Derek's hand comes down again, cutting him off from calling Isaac. He shoots his arms up to try and get Derek off of him, but his face it out of his reach, and his strength does nothing against Derek's werewolf body. 

"I thought I said you shouldn't wake up Isaac?" His claws come out and rake down Stiles' shirt, tearing it off in a swift stroke. Stiles tries again to get him off, but Derek presses against his face harder, pressing Stiles head painfully hard into the pillow. 

"Sh," Derek whispers. "It's more fun when you don't struggle." Stiles tries screaming past Derek's hand, but it proves useless as tears slide from his eyes to his ears on both sides. 

His pants get yanked down effortlessly, dragging down his boxers too. There's a sharp pain on his hip, but he ignores it. 

Derek eyes him once, and then shock wafts over his face. 

"Did you think I wouldn't find out who you were?!" His shout is loud, but not loud enough to wake Isaac. "I see it now," his eyes flash read. "You were about to let me fuck you, but it's you. You're the one killing people." A grip forms on his neck and Stiles shakes his head violently. "You're the Darach, you bitch."

It's then that Stiles realizes that Derek hallucinating, reliving his night with the woman, but with a different ending. In his head, he's catching it all beforehand. No one else is hurting and his sister is going to be okay. He's catching her before the act. 

But it's Stiles, not her. 

Stiles makes the quick decision to grab his hot chocolate as he feels his brain pounding in his head. The grip tightens as Derek realizes that he's moving, but releases when hot chocolate burns over him. Stiles throws the glass and is proud to hear a shatter. He turns into his beta form as Stiles rolls, getting himself out of the way and off the bed. He falls to the floor gasping for air and can barely hear Isaac pounding down the shaky spiral staircase, but he can see Derek moving for him again. 

"DEREK!" Derek ceases his movement and looks toward Isaac. Stiles takes the moment to pull the blanket off the bed and wrap himself with the sheet underneath, then moves as quick as he can to find his pants. 

Isaac and Derek are fighting, and he moves around to the floor at the foot of the bed. He finds his pants; he can barely manage the tears as he pulls his phone out. He thanks God for speed dial and calls Scott immediately. 

"Stiles?" Scott answers. "Everything okay?" 

He tries to respond, but his voice gets stuck behind the pain in his throat. Instead, a strangles sob pushes its way forward, which hurts even more than trying to talk. 

"Stiles?! Stiles, I'm coming!" He drops his phone in time to see Isaac go flying out the window. He thanks god again, but this time for the fact that there's a balcony out there to catch him. 

"I'm not done with you yet," Derek growls at him. 

He's doesn't realize how fucked he is until Derek has him by the throat again, this time his back pressed against the foot of the bed. Stiles tries to kick at him, but Derek kneels on one of his thighs. He can't help the scream that follows. 

"Derek!" He yells as best as he can past his lack of oxygen and pain. He brings his hands up to Derek's face, it being in close reach this time. 

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" He growls and presses harder, pushing Stiles head up and nearly curving over the top of the mattress. Stiles doesn't remove his hands. 

"Der–" he presses his fingers on the creases in Derek's forehead where years of anger have built up. It's so gentle that Derek's hands slide away and his eyes flash purple before flickering to their normal hazel-green. 

Stiles shoves him off his thigh hits the floor gasping again and pulls himself away from Derek as hard as he can. Derek seems to be in his own head, so Stiles takes that to his advantage. He keeps the sheet around him as he sobs, and tries to stand to get away faster. A trail of blood follows him when he looks back the few feet, and only then does he realize he's been bleeding out, everywhere he's moved since he was on the bed. The pain from that and his thigh stop him from walking. 

He presses down hard on his hip, still sobbing and trying to get to Isaac. Derek remains on his knees, arms rested against his lap. 

 

He pulls the door open roughly and half drags himself out to Isaac. He tries to hold back more tears, feeling pathetic, but he was nearly raped and killed, so how could he be the pathetic one? He's just a victim. 

He tries to rationalize his crying when he pulls over to Isaac. 

Isaac is breathing, but unconscious. There aren't any open wounds that Stiles can see, so he rests next to Isaac and waits. He waits for Scott. 

 

-

 

When Scott forces the door to the loft open all he can see is Derek. As he gets closer, he sees the drying trail of blood that leads to the balcony and the bed askew with blankets fallen to the right side. 

Derek is silent, on his knees, one hand covered in blood, and unmoving. 

Allison, who was with Scott when he got the call, nudges him and points at the shattered mug on the opposite side of the room. It's far from any of the chaos. On his other side, Lydia stands up straighter and leans toward Scott. 

"Those are Stiles' clothes." 

 

Scott watches from the doorway as the girls rush to the two boys' sides. Stiles is scraped up a bit, but he's naked with just the king-sized bed sheet curled around him and pooling on the ground. Isaac lays unconscious next to him. 

"Stiles?" Lydia tries. "Stiles talk to us." He doesn't respond. Lydia tentatively reaches out for his shoulder, but the jerk is so quick that it makes even Scott jump. 

Stiles presses his back to the balcony wall and shakes as tears roll down his eyes. It's only then, body facing out to everyone, that they see the marks across his neck. 

Before Scott can ask anything, Isaac shoots up gasping, eyes flashing gold. 

"Stiles!" he shouts. He sees Scott then turns and sees Lydia and Allison. His eyes land on Stiles a second later and pulls him into a hug without so much as a twitch from Stiles. Stiles sobs into his shoulder and Isaac retracts his claws to avoid hurting him. 

"Scott, where's Derek?" Isaac asks sounding rushed.

"Inside, why? Did he do this?!" 

"Chain him up."

"Wha–"

"Chain him up," Isaac hisses, trying not to yell. 

"I need more than a frickin command–"

"His eyes flashed purple at me. For Stiles' sake, chain him up."

Scott doesn't ask anymore and when he goes back in to take care of Derek, he's passed out exactly where he'd been before. 

 

-

 

Isaac manages to get Stiles to calm down and him and Lydia take him up to Isaac's makeshift room. They lay him on is side so that his cuts can be bandaged before they clothe him. 

Isaac gathers a warm, wet towel, and some medical aid from the bathroom before running back to his bed. Lydia is lay down directly above Stiles, and plays with his hair. It lulls him to rest as Isaac takes care of his wound. When it's done, neither feel up to dressing him. Lydia simply pulls Isaac's cover over his body as Isaac slides the bloody sheet from under. 

Isaac leaves Lydia with Stiles and heads back down to start explaining. 

 

"I kept hearing voices, but I was like half awake so I couldn't bring myself to listen to it," Isaac tells them as they clean up, half paying attention to Derek chained to the support beam. "The mug shattering woke me up and I heard light thuds, so I ran down."

Isaac pauses in his movements and sits in the chair at the small table they have set up by the window. 

"Stiles was on the floor naked and Derek was shifted, looking ready to attack. I went after him, but we only fought until Stiles ended the call with you. I felt myself crash through the window, but I don't remember after that, so I'm guessing it was the impact of the cement that knocked me out." 

"What about before or after?"

"I only know as much as you do now." 

"He told me," Lydia announces walking down the metal staircase. "He's dressed, but his throat is too sore to be speaking too much or too loud." She proceeds to the kitchen to make tea and the rest follow after her. She tells them all that Stiles told her and Scott feels sick to his stomach.

As water boils, they all stand silently, wondering what to do. Derek chooses that moment to stir awake. He grumbles a bit before he sniffs the air. 

They hadn't finished cleaning the blood yet. 

"Guys! Guys are you here?!" Scott enters the main area alone, telling the rest to stay back. Derek looks confused as Scott crouches next to him. 

"Derek, do you remember what happened?" 

"What? No! Why am I chained up?"

"You see that blood, Derek?" Scott points to the trail and Derek turns his head enough to see its entirety. "That's Stiles' blood. You did that, Derek." 

"The wolfsbane...?"

"Yeah..." Scott sits now, still not ready to unchain Derek. He doesn't blame him for his actions, but he's not sure that he's himself yet. "You tried to kill Stiles. You were hallucinating Jennifer." Derek pales and utters under his breath. 

"Oh God."

"It's been at least an hour since you passed out after." 

"Where's Stiles?" 

"Upstairs, hopefully asleep." Derek nods, but says nothing else. He lets his head rest back against the beam. "Derek?" 

"Hmm?"

"You didn't just attack Stiles. It's not like you were feral. Your body had a mind of its own and it was twisting your memories. You, uh… You tried to rape Stiles. You held him down and ripped off his clothes– hence the blood." Scott scratches his chin and wipes at his face. "When you started hallucinating Jennifer, you tried to strangle him. He got you off by throwing hot chocolate that was beside the bed on you and Isaac woke up about then." 

"Is Isaac okay?" 

"You threw him out the window," Derek looks utterly broken for a second. "—but he landed on the balcony!" Scott rushes to add. "He's okay."

"What else?" 

"Stiles called me and after he hung up is when he saw Isaac go through the window. You tried to kill him again. You kept strangling him, so I still find it off that that's how, but I'm glad, because you can recover from that. I guess." 

"Who stopped me?" 

"Stiles."

"What? How?"

"He said that in what he thought his last few seconds were, he held your face and pressed his thumb right," Scott reaches over, "here." 

Derek shudders under Scott's touch, and Scott immediately recoils. 

"What was that?" he asks. 

"It's a—," he really doesn't want to share. "A sensitive spot. It triggers memories."

"I'm sor–"

"Pleasant memories."

Scott is left wondering what to do now.


End file.
